The Vermilions
by babymunkhcin
Summary: The next Grand Magic Games is coming and Master Macarov has asked the First Master for her opinion. Why does she insist that Lucy participate? How will the guild find react when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

The Vemillions

**Hi Guys! This is just a quick thing that popped into my head one day but if you really like it i'll try to continue it. Hope you like it!**

**~BM**

~year X792, and the next GMG is coming up. No eclipse plan~

Master's P.O.V.

'Done! Finally got through all that council work! Now, next I have to…chose GMG members? Hmmm, yes, I should definitely consult the First about this. If we're to keep our rank as the number one guild in Fiore, we need to strategically think about this from the very start.' I walk out of my office and look around the guild for a particular ghost. Finally I spot her sitting on one of the roof beams, watching the guild with a smile.

"First Master," I call, gaining her attention. "Will you join me in my office? There are some things I would like to discuss with you." Mavis got up from her seat and walked/floated down to my office. I followed after, sitting the door behind me.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me Sixth?"

"I wanted your help in deciding the participants in this year's Grand Magic Games. I was thinking along the lines of a Dragon Slayer team with Erza."

"I believe victory would be most likely if we had a team with Laxus, Mira, Erza, Gajeel and Lucy." Her statement puzzled me. 'Laxus, Mira and Erza I ca understand, they are our S-class. Gajeel was S-class and definitely strong enough to handle most things, but Lucy? I know she is a strong mage in her own right and can mostly hold her own but there are people who could be better suited.'

"I understand the first four First Master but why Lucy? Wouldn't Natsu or Grey be a better choice?"

"I chose Lucy because I now she is stringer than she chooses to appear. Also, among other reasons, I have been personally training her."

"What?" I was shocked. 'Since when was the First training her? If Lucy has grown to be anywhere near the First's level, she could easily surpass most of the members of Fairy Tail!'

"Just how long has Lucy been receiving training from you Master Mavis?"

"11 months Tomorrow."

'Almost a year? I must be getting slack if its been happening this long without my noticing. I better get back in the loop.'

"All right then, who do you think would be best for the second team?"

"According to my calculations, Wendy, Nastu, Grey, Juvia and Cana would work best."

"Do you think it wise to put Juvia with Grey?"

"The power of feelings can outweigh my calculations. The feelings Juvia holds for Grey will cause her to have the courage to always get up and she wont allow herself to be defeated in front of the man she loves."

"Very true. I shall take these teams and announce them to the guild," I went out of the room and down the stairs to the ground floor, First Master following behind. I called Mira over and told her to get the attention of the whole guild focused on the stage. I then walked onto the stage, a small smile on my face as I felt Mira emitting a dark aura, successfully gaining everyones attention. I clear my throat and all eyes turn to me.

"I have been discussing with the First Master on the participants of this Years Grand Magic Games" At this point cheers broke out and Cana started collecting bets. Once things quietened down again I continued.

"Like last year we will have two teams. In Team A, Laxus! Mira! Erza! Gajeel! And…" I paused prolonging it a bit."Lucy!" The hall shook with cheers. "In Team B!" I shouted, issuing silence. "Natsu! Grey! Wendy! Juvia! Cana" Again cheers rang around the hall. Then Natsu's voice rang out over the noise.

"Hey Ji-chan! How come Luce is in Team A with all the strong people and I'm with Ice Princess?" Murmurs coursed though out the room.

"For once Natsu asked a decent question, Why Lucy?"

"Yeah? I mean we all know that she's strong but wouldn't it work better with someone stronger?"

"That Natsu," I said, "is something to ask Master Mavis." All eyes turned to her as she stepped forward.

"I have gone through any possible combinations and my calculations that these are the most suitable teams. Also I know that Lucy is more than capable of handling this for two reasons; one, I have personally been training her for the past 11 months." This caused a few murmurs and surprised sounds. "What is the second reason First?" Mira asked, a gossip loving look on her face. "The second reason is that she is my direct descendant."

Full five minute silence

(Lucy goes and hides under a table in the corner.)

"What?" I shout in unison with my guild.

"I am the Great-Great-Grandmother of Lucy Eloise Vermilion Heartfillia."

"So thats why Luce is so smart!" Natsu exclaims.

"Where is the Princess?" Erza shouts in a maid suit causing the people near her to white out or in Macao and Wakaba's case, have a nose bleed and faint.

Lucy P.O.V.

'I know its a shock to you guys, hell it took me a full day to process it! But is all this fuss really necessary?'

"Where is the Princess?" I heard Erza shout.

"Eeeepp!" 'shoot' I cover my mouth with my hand. 'I hope she didn't hear that! I don't think I can handle a fangirl Erza!' I hear footsteps move towards me and I close my eyes. They get louder then stop. I peek through my lashes and realise with relief it's not Erza. I peek up and to my surprise I see Laxus standing in front of the table I'm under, his back to me.

"Oi!" I hear his growl out. The guild instantly freezes.

"Why are that lot of you fussing like this? So what if Blondie's Mavis's descendant? I'm Macarov's descendant? You guys don't treat me any different so why change things for her? How is that fair? Just stop and think! How would Blondie feel if she was suddenly treated differently? Eh?"

"Laxus is right. Lu-chan is still Lu-chan, no matter who she's related to."

'Levy'

"Yeah! I mean, Bunny girl has alway been strong we just don't see it. Take Phantom Lord, no matter what I did to her, she didn't cry or scream out. At the Tower Of Heaven, she stayed strong and defeated Juvia when she was being controlled and had double her normal power. At Fantasia, she managed to defeat Bixlow with only her own power, plus at the time he had an endless supply of dolls. During the S-class exam on Tenrojima she defeated one of the 7 kin of purgatory, plus it was her spirit that defeated a second and joined forces with her. In last years Grand Magic Games, she survived the torture of both Flare and Minerva. Do I really need to go on? We only see her as not the strongest because of her appearance and personality, also not that many of us have ever seen her fight seriously."

'Gajeel'

i see various members nodding in agreement some with surprise when they realise that i really am strong if i did all those things.

i stayed under the table a while longer as the crowd dispersed, congratulating the other participants. I saw laxu move to sit down next to me. Slowly alter ensuring Erza was no longer in the room, I got up and out from under the table and moved to sit next to laxus's imposing form.

"Thank you for that before."

"No problem, i know what its like for people to treat you differently because of who you're related to." He turns to look at me. "Lets win the Grand Magic Games!"

**Ok, so after writing this far i feeling i need to continue this so I'll update when i can. i think I'll put a poll up for possible pairings. Thanks for reading!**

**~BM**


	2. Chapter 2

The Vermillions

**Authors note: Hi everyone! First off, I would like to apologise for not updating! I have two main reasons for this. 1) I have just had exams so I was studying like crazy and unfortunately had no time for writing. 2) I wanted to keep the pole open for as long as possible. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed. Only four people voted! A big thank you to those of you who did vote! *throws chocolate* **

**Disclaimer: I own no Fairy Tail!**

Lucys P.O.V.

Arriving in Crocus brought back lots of memories, both good and bad. I can remember Last years games. Natsu's win against the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth, the battle on the final day, Mavis coming to cheer, Mavis telling me of my heritage. My face darkens as other memories flood into my mind. My battle against Flare, Minerva's torture in the Naval Battle, getting trapped in Hell Palace, the show down against the dragons. My hands ball into fists. I'm not the same girl I was back then, I am stronger now. I will prove that I am not one to be looked down apon. In my anger I don't realise i'm emitting a crippling magical pressure until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and my eyes lock with his blue ones.

"Laxus."

"This place doesn't hold the best of memories, does it?"

"No." I reply through gritted teeth.

"Ya know," he said,"You might want to stop emitting such a large magical pressure, not everyone can stand it." I look around and gasp. Most of the guild was on the ground, panting as they leaned on their hands and knees. Grey and Natsu were barely standing, bent over with their hands on their knees, breathing in rugged gasps. Erza and Mira were both standing but they were panting and sweating like they had just run a marathon. I looked closely at Laxus. He was standing and breathing normally, but you could see a few beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"Oh, oops." I try to control my magic but I struggle to bring it under control. Then I feel large, warm muscular arms encircle my waist and I stand there shocked. It must have done the trick though because people were slowly standing back up. I look behind me and almost shriek. It as Laxus who had hugged me.

"Laxus, how did you know that would work?" He smiled before replying.

"I didn't, but I could see you were struggling to get yourself under control. I could help you with that if you'd like."

"Sure, I'd like that." He grinned before releasing me.

"All right brats! You know the rules! Get to your hotel rooms and this year, no one is to leave without another person with them. We don't want anything to happen this year, especially with those pesky Sabers on our tail." My team and I walked to our hotel room and went inside. However, each of us froze when we saw it. There were only four beds and a couch that looked very uncomfortable. In an instant Erza, Mira and Gajeel had all claimed a bed. I turned to look at Laxus only to see him stretched out on the couch.

"The beds yours, but you owe me one later."

I nod, still a bit stunned before claiming the last bed. Who would have thought Laxus would be such a gentleman?

"I'm gonna have first shower guys." I said as I get my stuff out of my suitcase. "Erza," I said turning to the girl who was sitting on her bed sharpening a sword. "I trust you to keep the boys out, you know how I hate it when people peek."

"Of course Lucy," she replies in a sweet voice. In my peripheral vision I see both men gulp.

I exited the bathroom and Mira followed in. I sat on my bed and was about to start work on my novel before a shadow towered over me. It was Laxus.

"So you said you hate people peeking, does that mean that it has happened before?"

"Yeah, Natsu is constantly baring into my apartment and I thought that he was a dense idiot but he's not that dense. Happy told me one time that he tries to see me through in the shower through the bathroom keyhole. The next day I filled it up with gum so he wouldn't peek."

"That disrespecting bastard." He says with a flash of anger in his eyes. "I could ask Freed to put up some runes if you want."

"Could you really? I'd love that!"

"I'll bring him over after the games then."

"That will be fine, thanks a bunch Laxus!"

Once everyone has had their shower, Erza told all of us to go to sleep. I immediately jump under the covers, knowing from plenty of experience during our missions what will happen if I don't. Mira got into bed also, wanting to have plenty of energy for that games but were not so lucky. Laxus simply ignored her and continues to listened to his sound pod but Gajeel was stupid enough to say no. This got him a whack on the head that knocked him out. I knew to well that he will have a pounding headache in the morning. Erza turned towards Laxus who was strangely under the covers, his breathing even. I guess he saw what happened to Gajeel and thought I best if he didn't have a headache tomorrow. Soon enough we were all asleep and looking forward to the first day of the Grand Magic Games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that i haven't been able to update! The bad news is you will have to wait longer as i have my final exams for the year coming up over the next two weeks plus i got my first job so i'll have to juggle that... the good news is that once exams are over i don't even have to go to school for the rest of term and i can spend my time writing chapters for all you guys! Please hold out a little longer!**

**Thank you for all your wonderful support, the reviews really encourage me to write! Next time you here from me i should heve recovered from brain death brought on from hell-like studying and exams! I really shouldn't have taken an additional two languages... but its fun so i'll pull through!**

**~BM**


End file.
